


You're my favorite song

by weddingbells



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Boyband, Closeted Character, Jealousy, Love, M/M, dancer frankie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-02-26 11:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2651144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weddingbells/pseuds/weddingbells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meet Nominated, your favorite boyband. Zach Rance, Hayden Voss and Cody Calafiore are without doubt what the world has been looking for. The three boys are living the dream, and there are no problems at all in their lives… well, except for the fact that one of their background dancers, Frankie, is just the thing Zach desperately wants but that his management desperately wants to keep him away from… at all costs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love boybands and I love the idea of Zach, Hayden and Cody in a boyband and I love writing Zach aware of his sexuality and yeah. I hope you enjoy!

”It’s not my fault that I have two left feet.” Zach Rance complains as he stumbles and falls for the fifth time, Cody Calafiore breaking out in a fit of laughter as he does. Zach glares at him, he doesn’t even want to do these dance moves, and he thinks it’s stupid.

“You know, boy bands don’t even dance these days.” He says as he falls again. “Why can’t just our backups do it? I am not in the mood.”

“Don’t be such a diva.” Hayden Voss comments as he himself takes a perfect step, ending with a little swirl, his famous blonde curls dancing as if he is a typical musical artist. Of course Hayden doesn’t have any problem with the dance. Hayden knows everything. Zach rolls his eyes.

“I’m not the diva.” He sticks his tongue out, putting his hands on his hips.

“You so are the diva. That’s your thing.” Cody comments, trying the dance move again, finally nailing it, leaving Zach to know that his two bandmates now successfully can do this stupid dance move, and he can’t. “I’m the handsome bad boy one…”

“I’m the popular one.” Hayden quickly adds, running his fingers through his hair.

“And that leaves the diva. I mean you don’t prefer the gay one, right?” Cody winks and Zach laughs, shaking his head and then throws his water bottle at him.

“Don’t let Derrick hear you.”

“Don’t let Derrick see those left feet when the background dancers come over.” Hayden says, pointing to Zach’s feet. “Now come on, let’s do this again, you can’t be completely hopeless…”

 

“Hello Nominated, Frankie is in the house.”

Zach looks up and is met by the sight he had not expected. Three boys enter, the one who had called out for them is clearly taking the lead, he is dressed in a tight, pink tank top, workout pants and his hair is blonde with a slight hint of pink. Zach’s jaw basically drops. Not because his arms are out of this world and that he looks like something belonging in a wet dream, not that at all. He is just surprised. The way those pants cling to his body, showing off thighs and ass that Zach just… He’s just ridiculously gorgeous, that’s it.

Stop it, Zach. He tells himself.

“Hi.” He says before he can say anything else, he doesn’t even know what to do. Frankie smiles at him.

“Hello there, pretty. So this is the famous Nominated. I’m impressed.”

“That’s us.” Hayden says, thankfully taking over because apparently when Zach is met by gorgeous boys like this, he can’t breathe or function. “I’m Hayden, that’s Cody and the one you just called pretty is named Zach.”

“Oh, I know you.” Frankie says, waving his hand in a circling motion. “Well, I’m Frankie and those two hiding in the shadow of my shining star are Paul and Steve.”

He nods at the other two guys, who wave in greeting. They look nice, Zach notices when he manages to take his eyes off Frankie for two seconds. Fit and obvious dancers. Wow, they will make him look so bad. Especially since they are dressed in proper workout clothes, probably perfect for dancing in and himself and the other two boys are pretty much dressed in normal sweatpants and band shirts.

Paul rolls his eyes at Frankie.

“Such a diva.” He laughs, shaking his head as they all shakes hands. Hayden snickers.

“He has something in common with our boy Zach then.”

“Shut up.” Frankie and Zach says both at the same time, but they smile as well. Lovely smile, Zach adds to the list that he isn’t at all putting together in his head about everything he knows about Frankie so far.

“How is the dance training going?” Frankie asks and at the same time Hayden and Cody answers _“brilliant”_ Zach mutters _“horrible”_ under his breath. Frankie smiles and kisses Zach’s cheek.

“Aw, don’t worry handsome, you will get it soon. I’ll give you private lessons.”

“Bet you would love that Zach, wouldn’t you?” Cody tilts his head and winks at Zach, who is very tempted to take that water bottle and pour all the water over him. Thankfully before that can happen, Steve intervenes though. Apparently already making sure they actually do what they are here for, he takes his place in front of the mirrors.

“Okay gang, let’s see what you can do, move your asses for me.”

 

**

Nominated started out as a fun YouTube-project. Zach, Hayden and Cody had been friends since high school, enjoying singing and writing songs, and they started a YouTube channel to see if anyone except for their friends and their moms would actually want to listen to them. They had a few thousands subscribers when one day Tyler Oakley mentioned them in one of his videos, after that they got thousands of more subscribers and an agent contacted them. Before they knew even how it had happened, they had a record deal, a management and they got their first single into the top 10 on iTunes. They got fans, lots of them, actually and they started playing venues bigger than Zach could dream of. Selling out venues as well. One day Zach realized they actually had a real fandom, their fans called themselves Nominees and they had now five million followers on twitter, and their YouTube-channel now posted professional music videos, not their normal ones were they sat in Hayden’s room.

It was a dream come true, no doubt about it. The boys wouldn’t change a thing. Well, maybe the fact that they had a manager who didn’t like what Zach was into. That was a problem. Not as long as Zach kept everything quiet though.

 

**

They have danced for three hours. Zach is exhausted. Exhausted and sweaty and he is desperately in need of a shower and drinks and maybe some ice cream. Hayden and Cody are rushing back home, without showering but Zach honestly feels really disgusting. He doesn’t like going out feeling sweaty and gross, even if it’s just to go home and nothing else. It’s just not his thing.

“Guys, I’m gonna grab a quick shower, okay?” He says as they head to the dressing rooms in the studio. “I’ll talk to you guys tomorrow, okay?”

“Okay, bro.” Cody says, Hayden nodding a little and they hug quickly, before Zach gets to the changing rooms. He checks twitter before he starts undressing, smiling as he notices a few more followers on his personal account and decides to tweet a selfie.

_@ranceypants: three hours dancing, this calls for a shower. The things I do for you my lovely nominees…_

He doesn’t wait to see if it gets any retweets or replies, it usually does anyway since his personal account has about a million followers, instead he gets into the shower. While being in the shower he realizes just how much he has earned this. He hates dancing. Mostly because he is lousy at it. The others were good, well of course the dancers were good, but Hayden and Cody were good too and it was unfair.

Also, how is he even supposed to _focus_ when Frankie is in the room?

He groans, resting his forehead against the cool tile, just letting the water rush over him for a while, taking deep breaths as it does, only some of the water getting into his mouth. It’s like Derrick wants him to mess up. Not acting publically on the fact that he is more into dudes than the ladies is already difficult, but putting a hot, sexy, obviously not very straight male in their group of dancers, that is just _evil_. He finishes showering, still sighing on the inside about how unfair this is to him, gets dressed and doesn’t bother to look at his hair before he heads out again, bag over his shoulder.

He walks past the dancing studio when he hears music, realizing that someone is still there. Puzzled he looks inside and notices Frankie. Frankie is making some kind of yoga moves, or something like that. He looks focused as he stretches out his arms and legs, looking at himself in the mirror and Zach can’t help but look at him, he has the most amazing body Zach has ever seen. It’s just unfair. He notices too late that Frankie can see his reflection in the mirror, Frankie smirking at him as Zach wants to vanish from the room in embarrassment.

“Hello, Zachary.” Frankie smiles brightly, looking at him through the mirror. “Now what are you still doing here?”

“I could ask you the same thing.” Zach says, nodding at Frankie. “I just took a shower.”

“I’m stretching.” Frankie says, putting his leg up close to his shoulder, giving Zach more info than he needed on just how flexible that body is. When Frankie then bends over, stretching his thighs he just knows he is doing it to tease Zach because the way his ass looks in those tight pants is just not something you are unaware of. Zach wants to kill him. “Always good to feel nice and stretched out, don’t you think?”

Okay, Zach will kill him. He can’t deal with this.

“Good night.” He says, shaking his head. Too late for sexual comments. Frankie laughs.

“Did I offend you handsome?”

“Nah.” Zach shakes his head. “I just have to get home that’s all.”

Get some food. Ice cream. Probably wank to the memory if your ass in those pants.

Frankie turns around, looking at Zach with an even bigger smile.

“You know, I was hoping that it would be you who could be the one into boys, I guess I have to consider myself very lucky.”

Zach crosses his arms over his chest.

“Oh? Now, who says I’m into boys?”

“Duh.” Frankie says, laughing a little. He has a very nice laugh. Zach kind of wants to see how often he can make him laugh. Or make other sounds. “I have eyes you know, and might I just say, that the way you stared at my ass for three hours, isn’t very straight Zachary.”

Zach should say something to save himself, he should laugh and call Frankie cocky and that it isn’t true, but sadly all he can do is blush because he did stare at Frankie’s ass during pretty much the entire workout and he feels really ashamed that Frankie noticed that. Frankie giggles. Again, another lovely sound coming out of that mouth. Zach wonders what sounds he makes when he is turned on and wrecked, wonders how he will sound if Zach pushes him against those mirrors right now, taking…

He needs to snap out of it.

“Well, those are very tight pants, not sure how you get them on.” Zach comments instead, trying to not show that he is blushing, or turned on. Frankie smirks a little.

“It’s not getting them on that is the problem, it’s getting _out of them_ that might give you some… trouble.” He licks his lips and he did not just do that. He did not. Zach has to laugh, there’s really nothing else to do.

“Aren’t you very cocky?” He asks and Frankie shrugs.

“You need to work with what you have.” He winks and then he bends over again, this time very, very slow and very much only to tease Zach and Zach hates him already. So much. God, he hates him.

“Good night, Frankie.” He says and before he will do anything stupid he practically runs out of the studio. The last thing he does is yell over his shoulder. “And for your information not every boy band has to have a gay member you know!”

“Whatever you say Zachary.” Frankie shouts after him.

 

It’s almost as if it’s on cue, Derrick texting him as soon as he gets into the taxi.

_“How did the rehearsals go?”_

Zach wants to type back _“Good, what do you think, you gave me the hottest piece of eye candy I can ever ask for”_ but he doesn’t do that. Derrick is their manager after all. He needs to not get the band into trouble, the other boys would kill him if he did that.

_“Fine. But do we really have to do this?”_

_“People miss the choreographed dancing boy bands did in the 90’s, Zach. This will be good for you. Get some sleep, meeting tomorrow.”_

Yes, meeting about tour and music video. Zach is excited. He really needs a good night sleep so that he won’t look like shit in the morning. The tour will be the biggest headlining tour they have done, and the announcement will probably completely freak out all their fans.

He brushes his teeth, getting out of his clothes and jumps into bed, checking his phone one last time before he decides to sleep, when a tweet sent to him catches his interest. It’s a comment to his selfie from earlier.

_@FrankieJGrande: Looking cute there, maybe I should have gotten a shower too ;)_

Zach swallows, it must be Frankie because it’s him in his picture and why would someone else say that to him with a username like that? He hesitates, then clicks the follow-button because why not. Before he closes the app he sends Frankie a quick DM.

_“Should probably keep the flirting low key, didn’t Derrick give you the memo? Go to bed Frankie, see you tomorrow.”_

He gets a reply so quickly he wonders if Frankie lives in the twitter app.

_“Who said I was flirting babe? You know, people do need showers after working out, doesn’t have to be about you.”_

Zach laughs hard when another DM follows quickly.

_“But you know, showering together does save water…”_

Zach swallows, he isn’t at all new to the whole flirting thing which makes his reaction pathetic, that he is so affected by Frankie’s words in a stupid twitter DM.

_“Go to bed Frankie.”_

_“Try not to have a wet dream about me babe.”_

Zach groans and turns his phone off. He won’t have a wet dream about Frankie. He won’t.

But if he has a quick wank while thinking about tight pants, stretching exercises and pink hair, no one really has to know about it.


	2. Chapter 2

**A SUGAR GOSSIP EXCLUSIVE**

**We know you are all dying to find out if Nominated is up to something new and guys, here at SG we can tell you that something is up. Nominated has been seen with no less than three extra hot, talented dancers and they seem to now work together with our top three favorite boys. Now why, you wonder? Well, you didn’t hear it from us, but the gossip is that Nominated is heading out on tour. Bigger tour than before so America, you better be prepared because our boys might be coming your way! We’ll keep you updated, of course, don’t you worry dear readers, the latest gossip can and will be found here.**

 

Cody is late as usual to the meeting, Zach and Hayden as always had decide to meet outside to meet the few fans that had figured out they were going to be there, but they had already signed all the fans CDs and taken pictures when Cody appears.

“Sorry.” He grunts. “Couldn’t get out of bed, my legs hurt like hell.”

“Should have stretched after the dance.” Hayden comments and it makes Zach remember Frankie stretching and it is not meant to do the things to him that it does. “Where are our dancers anyway?”

“Here we are.” Paul shows up, they were apparently late too. Zach tries not to look overly excited about seeing Frankie because hello, he is not. He is just giving him a polite smile, the same as he does to the others before they walk inside.

“Hello, handsome.” Frankie greets Zach as they walk into the building, ending up in the back of the small group. Zach rolls his eyes.

“Watch your words. Derrick might hear.” He mumbles and Frankie leans closer.

“Yeah, what’s up with that anyway?”

Zach shrugs. He doesn’t really know. He just knows they have a deal.

“Derrick says you sell more albums if you’re available to the girls.” He explains, not that he understand why. “And he said it would be difficult to take America by storm if I was… controversial.” He mumbles, because he really hates talking about this. “Maybe, when our fanbase is more… safe…”

Frankie rolls his eyes.

“That’s so silly though, like, isn’t gay boybanders what the fans want nowadays?”

Zach has to smile a little. It is very true what he is saying.

“People actually ship me and Hayden.” Zach laughs a little, shaking his head. Frankie smiles.

“Shut up, they do not. What is your ship name?”

“I don’t know.” Zach says, he doesn’t want to look like the person who checks his own tag in social media and knows everything about himself. Only that he does. A little.

“It’s Zayden.” Hayden helps him out, listening in to their conversation apparently. “Now if you two are ready for a meeting…”

“We are.” Zach quickly says. “Don’t worry.”

“And afterwards more dancing.” Frankie exclaims happily. It’s not only Zach that groans this time, so does Cody and Hayden.

“I think you had a point.” Cody comments before they walk into the meeting room. “Dancing might not be our thing.”

 

**

The meeting is everything Zach could dream of. Derrick tells them happily, as soon as they enter the room that the next tour will not only be the U.S., they are doing some shows in Europe as well.

“For real?” Zach asks, almost standing up out of pure joy. “We’re doing a Europe tour?”

Derrick nods, he looks as if he has won the lottery.

“You are, Germany, Spain and the UK are all interested in you and we are working on France and Italy as well. Are we very lucky we might be able to add even more dates. It will be the best tour so far!”

Nominated look at each other and high fives at the same time, Frankie, Paul and Steve all smile with them. Zach runs his fingers through his hair.

“This is great news.” Cody comments, when everyone has calmed down. “Wow.”

“This means hard work though.” Derrick warns them, and then everything is serious again. “We really need to get this dancing down, because the show will be so much better with it. We’ll also work on lots of vocals, it will be better and bigger. Frankie, how did our boys do yesterday?”

“Oh, they did good.” Frankie says, winking a little as he looks at Zach. “We might need some more training though before we can actually get into the good dance routines, but we will get there.”

“Happy to hear it.” Derrick says. “Well, I better let you boys get to it then, do me proud.”

 

They are leaving the room when Derrick stops Zach.

“Zach, can I talk to you for a minute?”

“Uhm…” Zach looks around and notices that no one else is staying behind, and it makes him a little nervous. What did he do now? “Sure… what’s up?”

Derrick sighs, and then he shows him the tweet Frankie sent yesterday. Zach looks at the display of Derrick’s phone, trying to look as if it’s no big deal.

“Yeah… so…”

“I’m not blind.” He says, staring Zach down with those piercing eyes and it’s not that Zach is afraid of him, he is just very careful. “I know that you and Frankie… are alike. I don’t want anything happen there.”

“Derrick.” Zach says, and he doesn’t want to be too snappy, but things like these always upsets him. “Yes, obviously he is into men and I am into men, doesn’t mean we will… be into each other. It’s cool, okay, I know the contract, you’ve told me about it lots of times…”

“I know that, Zach.” Derrick interrupts him. “But tweets like this is what gets people talking, okay? Just don’t put too much attention to it, that’s all I’m saying.”

“I’ll tell him not to tweet me.” Zach mumbles and Derrick looks pleased.

“Good, now go dance. Make me proud.”

 

**

“1, 2, 3, 4 and go…” Frankie counts out loud, taking the step that they are supposed to learn, a dance move that everyone has now learned, doing it perfectly in sync with the music… well everyone except for Zach. When Zach falls again, he lets out a bunch of curse words that even surprises Cody.

“Zach, come on.” He says, helping Zach up. “Don’t give up.”

“I can’t do this. I suck.” Zach says, shaking his head. “Honestly guys, it’s no use, I just can’t do it.”

He feels like a failure, but there is really no point. He is holding them all back. Frankie tilts his head.

“Tell you what, there are some things I could teach you if you want, but we can do it after practice and then you won’t feel like you’re taking up everyone’s time.”

Being alone with Frankie. Yay. Just the thing that would really help Zach focus and do what he is supposed to do.

“I don’t know…” He says, but he is interrupted by Hayden who agrees for him.

“That sounds great, I have to go meet my friends anyway and there’s that TV interview tomorrow, I could prepare myself for that.”

“Me too.” Cody says, and Zach rolls his eyes.

“You guys just wanna go out party while I work my ass off.”

Cody pats his shoulder.

“Well, when you learn the dance moves, you get to party. When you can’t, you have to work harder. That’s life Zach, I guess you just have to deal with it.” He leaned in closer. “And I don’t see why you are complaining considering everyone can see you want some time alone with Frankie.”

Zach shoves him away, he doesn’t want everyone to know that.

Steve pats his shoulder as well, but he is friendlier than Cody is. Thank god someone is.

“Frankie is our best, maybe what you two need is a little one on one to get the moves right.” He says and Zach isn’t sure what he means by that, if he means it as a remark to the way Zach obviously drools over Frankie, but he doesn’t ask that. He sighs.

“Fine. Go. Everyone abandon me and I will work myself to an early grave trying to make this work for you.”

“And that’s why you are such a team player.” Hayden waves to him and then they one by one disappear out of the door, leaving Zach with Frankie. Zach sighs.

“Happy?”

“Why would I be happy?” Frankie chippers like a bird, taking a few jump steps to the spot next to Zach in front of the mirror. They look at each other in the mirror, Zach rolls his eyes.

“Because you get to spend time with me.”

“Aw.” Frankie says, tilting his head and shifting his hip from one leg to another, making his hips move graciously in a way that Zach wishes he could do, but he can’t. Not while dancing anyway. “Now who is the cocky one?”

“Only here for the dance.” Zach comments, fixing his snapback on his head, as it is tilting too much to the side.

“And this.” Frankie smirks and he does a 180 flip, making his back turned to the mirror and he bends over quickly, again giving Zach a view of something he really didn’t need because this is already hard enough for him.

“Oh god stop it.” He grunts, screwing his eyes shut to not have to look at him. “You don’t have to make this harder for me.”

“Why not?” Frankie looks up, he is still bending over and Zach looks to the side to see him.

“Because I can’t… we can’t… it’s not a good idea.”

“Because of Derrick?” Frankie asks, and now he is finally standing up normally, but he is also walking closer to Zach, resting his head on his shoulder. Zach inhales sharply. Frankie smells of sweat and cologne, it’s a great smell and Zach wants to smell him forever. “I don’t see him here right now.”

“You’re evil.” Zach mumbles, and now Frankie’s hand is caressing his back, he did not need this. He really didn’t. “You know that if it wasn’t complicated I’d have you up against that mirror right now and…”

“Oooh, interesting.” Frankie practically purrs in his ear. “Knew you were the one.”

“Fuck off.” Zach laughs, trying to shove him away, but his hand grabs Frankie’s shirt instead and he pulls him closer.

The kiss is messy and sloppy, their lips and teeth clash together and Zach feels as if he managed to build up a frustration of wanting someone for years in just the matter of days that he’s known Frankie. Maybe it’s because he hadn’t had someone in a while. Maybe because Frankie is hotter than anyone he has ever seen. He bites softly on Frankie’s bottom lip, pleased when it has Frankie whimper in his arms, and he wonders if maybe, maybe it would be okay to at least drop to his knees right now and suck him off when…

“Oh wow, I am so sorry.”

Zach and Frankie pulls apart, Cody walking in to the room. Zach’s hand goes up to cover his lips, as if that would help erase what Cody just saw. Cody laughs awkwardly, he obviously hadn’t planned to see that.

“I… uhm… I just forgot my water bottle.” He says, pointing to it next to the mirror. “Didn’t want it to get stolen.”

He looks embarrassed as he go to fetch the water bottle and he should be, because Zach is. He blushes, scratches the back of his neck and tries to look everywhere but to Frankie. He hadn’t planned for that to happen.

“Uhm, Cody, I’ll go with you.” He says quickly, forgetting everything about getting some extra practice because obviously that is not happening. Frankie pouts a little, looking disappointed but he doesn’t comment when Cody and Zach disappear and Cody doesn’t say anything either.

 

**

“Did you make out with Frankie?!”

Hayden’s voice through the phone is loud, too loud for an early morning and Zach groans, he doesn’t want to talk to him, he isn’t even aware he picked up the phone.

“Hayden what time is it?”

“7. We’re going to be picked up soon for that interview. What are you doing, making out with Frankie?!”

“We didn’t make out, it was one kiss and that doesn’t count as making out.” Zach growls, he is way too tired to defend himself over something that didn’t even happen. “And the way you teased me about it, are you really surprised that it happened?”

He can practically hear Hayden roll his eyes on the other side of the line. Hayden does that, all the time. Zach wish the fangirls that love him for his curls and his looks could see how annoying he can be. They wouldn’t like him so much then. Okay, Zach is not very nice in the mornings, he needs to calm down.

“Did you like it? Do you like him?” Hayden asks, and the questions just doesn’t stop.

“Hayden you froot loop dingus calm down, jeez, it was one kiss, it wasn’t a marriage proposal. Just calm down, it was nothing. Now why are you waking me up with this?”

Hayden is quiet for a while, then he sighs.

“I’m sorry, I just want you to be careful, because you know we promised that…”

“I know, I know, you don’t have to remind you. I know I can’t be open about this.” Zach sighs, and he sits up in bed, rubbing his eyes. “But Hayden it was nothing, just calm down okay, you are giving me an early heart attack.”

Hayden sighs again.

“Well, you better be up and ready anyway. Interview today, and our dancer boys are joining in so try not to kiss anyone okay? It would be very awkward.”

Zach groans quietly.

“Who decided that they have to be there? Isn’t the interview about us?”

“Management.” Hayden says, shrugging. “I guess they want to show off what we are bringing on tour, 6 guys are hotter than 3 guys, right?”

Zach doesn’t know what to believe about that. But if Derrick wants to test him and see if he can do what he asks of him, then he is really making it difficult. Really difficult.

“How much time do I have to get ready?” Zach asks quietly, wondering if he might be able to get some more sleep before they actually have to get up.

“30 minutes, now come on, I’m gonna wake up Cody.”

Zach hangs up, sleepily opening the twitter app thinking that he might as well send out a tweet because he hasn’t in a while. Because that will help him get ready for today. Obviously. He stops though when he notices a recent tweet.

_@FrankieJGrande: Time to join the boys for our first interview, still tired from that extra workout with @ranceypants last night, but it was good!_

Zach hesitates, and then he hits retweet without thinking. The action causes a slight hysteria on twitter, Zach notices that it gets retweeted a lot more than other tweets Frankie has tweeted and then comments start coming into him.

_@nomineegirl: omg omg is this a guy zach hangs out with? Is he one of the dancers?_

_@zaydenforever: guys, this account is obviously a gay man’s account maybe zach is gay too..?_

_@haydenloveyou: stop it with your talk, Zach would never be gay, but I am curious about the dancers…_

Zach stops reading, sighing to himself. Sometimes he wishes he could tell how people on twitter would react before it happens, because it would get him less problem.

Hopefully this is one of those things management doesn’t care about though he hopes, and then realizes he has 20 minutes to get ready to get into the car and not even wearing pants yet. Good job, Zachary.


	3. Chapter 3

“But why do you need glitter in your hair?” Zach laughs, they are in makeup before the interview, him and the other guys are getting fixed to look good on camera which he doesn’t mind, but the makeup lady is getting annoyed with the fact that he keeps looking over at Frankie. He just can’t help it, Frankie has told them to not touch his hair and he is now fixing it himself, using more glitter spray than Zach has ever seen in his life. Frankie turns to him, winking a little.

“All you need is glitter and life will be good.” He says and looks over at Hayden, who seems to be very skeptical about that. “Do you want some, Hayden?”

“No thank you.” Hayden quickly says, his hands going to his hair as if to protect it from the vile glitter spray.

“Zach wants some.” Cody says, sticking his tongue out. Again Zach questions why he stays in this band.

“Shut up or I’ll get that bottle and shove it…”

“10 minutes and then we’re on!” A voice suddenly calls out, it must be the studio person who they are working with. “Are the boys ready Camille?”

“Yes they are.” Camille, who was currently working on Zach’s hair, takes a step back. “Looking gorgeous as always.”

“Thanks, darling.” Zach gives her a flashing smile, one that he knows is very popular. He looks over at Hayden and Cody, cringing a little when he notices that they are dressed in somewhat matching clothes.

“Really? Really?” He asks, shaking his head but he knows there is no point in complaining. He’ll wear the cute sweater and blue jeans. It’s just an interview.

 

Well, not just an interview. Zach remembers as they are called in to sit down, that the show is live. The hostess, named Brittany if Zach remembers correctly, is looking through questions they will be asked but these things always makes Zach nervous. Being recorded is one thing, you can always edit that and if anyone royally screws up, it can be removed. Live, not so much, and for some reason Zach always has a big problem with that. He always manages to say stupid stuff. It can’t happen right now though, and thank god it isn’t just Cody and Hayden who are there with him, Frankie, Paul and Steve are there too so hopefully not much of the attention will be turned to Zach anyway. Usually people want to ask Hayden most things because he is the front figure.

“And we’re back, and I’m joined by the lovely, lovely Nominated, what’s up guys?!” Brittany says with a big smile, the studio audience cheering as she does.

“Heeeeeeeey!” Zach, Hayden and Cody all speak at the same time like they usually do, it’s their thing and it works. People apparently think it’s very cute. Brittany smiles, flipping her hair a little and leans in over her table as if she is going to ask a secret question.

“Now boys, a birdie whispered in my ear that there’s a tour coming up, and that’s why you have invited these three lovely boys Frankie, Paul and Steve with you, is that correct?”

Zach turns to Frankie with a little smile as he can hear them say hi to the audience as well, waving to the camera. Frankie really looks made to be in front of a camera, Zach thinks for a second as he watches him, he is smiling and waving, looking completely at ease with everything and it’s very amazing to look at. He snaps out of it quickly though, he can’t look at Frankie for too long, people will start to talk. He smiles and nods instead.

“Yes, Brittany, as a matter of fact that is true. Guys, we are so happy to announce our new headline tour, Battle of the Block!”

There’s a loud cheer and him and the boys cheer with them, and Brittany gives them a little applause, smiling big.

“Well that is interesting, indeed, and can you give us any hints on where you will be going?”

“Of course we will see nominees in as many cities of America as possible.” Hayden says, taking over the interview now to Zach’s relief. He looks over at Frankie who gives him a thumbs up, and it makes him laugh a little.

“But…” Cody says, causing people to hold their breath waiting for what he will announce. “We are not only going to be doing shows here in America. Guys, Nominated are also coming to Europe!”

There’s a loud cheer to that, and Zach can only imagine how it is at home where their fans are watching the live show. They must be going crazy. They get asked a few more questions and then the interview is over, except for that Nominated will perform their latest single before they are truly done with the show for the day.

 

“That went well, didn’t it?” Frankie chipper as the boys gather in the lounge before the performance. Hayden nods, looking over at Zach a little who still is a bit in his own world.

“It did, I think we will sell a lot of tickets. Maybe we’ll even sell out some arenas really quickly for this tour, that would be so cool!”

“Mhm.” Zach nods, about to add something when Cody speaks up.

“Uh… guys?”

They all look over at Cody who is sitting with his phone.

“What?” Hayden asks, walking over to him and looking over his shoulder to see what it is that is so interesting that has Cody looking like that. “Did someone leak our nudes? Because that would be awkward.”

“Yeah, who would even want to see your nudes?” Cody laughs, but he turns serious almost right away, showing Hayden his phone. “It’s twitter. We’ve… gotten some interesting reactions of the interview.”

“Like what?” Zach asks, probably already knowing what it will be about but he wants to pretend he doesn’t. “Are people excited about us touring Europe?”

“Oh yeah, they are.” Cody says, still not looking at anyone, he is too busy to scroll through his twitter feed. “But not as excited as they are about Zankie.”

“Zankie?” Paul looks up a bit confused. “What is that?”

“Is that a ship name for me and Zach?!” Frankie asks, sounding way more excited than he should. Zach on the other hand just want to disappear and never hear his own name ever again. “That’s so cute, don’t you think so Zach?”

Zach grunts something, not wanting to even begin to talk about that and then he looks at Cody.

“That’s just stupid, why would people even ship me and Frankie, we don’t even interact.” He adds in public to his own comment, but he doesn’t say that because you never know if anyone that shouldn’t hear is listening in, and that’s the least he deserves right now. Cody sighs and shows Zach his phone, and Zach hesitates a little before he starts looking through a bunch of tweets.

_@nominator: Did you see Zach looking at Frankie in that interview? OMG who is that guy?_

_@ProudZacher: Guys, I think Zach has a crush. On a guy!!!_

_@ranceylicious: It upsets me sm that u all think zach would be gay come on!!!_

_@nominator: @ranceylicious look at this pic and then tell me that wasn’t heart eyes mother fucker_

Attached to the last tweet is a print screen from the interview, and they have managed to get a picture where Zach is listening at Frankie talking and Zach has to agree, he is looking at Frankie as if Frankie is the sun and he did not realize he had done that.

“Uhm…”

“It’s no big deal.” Hayden says, trying to smooth things over. “This happens all the time, you know it’s just something that will go away as long as… you know. Nothing else happens. Derrick won’t care, it’s good that people see that we like each other, huh?”

“It’s great.” Zach mumbles, getting up. He can’t believe this, it will turn into a mess if he can’t control himself around Frankie. It really will. “Come on guys. Time to perform.”

He looks over at Frankie before they leave, but Frankie doesn’t really look at him weird, he looks at him with a little smile and Zach can’t help but to smile back.

 

**

 

_It’s after the performance. They are just getting off stage, out to the dressing room where the other boys quickly get dressed, disappear and it’s just Zach and Frankie there. Frankie is taking his top off, his muscles and tanned body being exposed as Zach almost drink in his looks, his everything._

_“Like what you see?” Frankie mumbles, his gaze meeting Zach and Zach wants to scream because yes, he likes it, god, he likes it. He loves it, he wants it, he wants him._

_“Yes.” He hears himself say, his voice hoarse and needy, it’s deep and he is so turned on just by looking at him, his pants and boxers uncomfortable. He has Frankie up against the wall before he can even think, he needs their bodies connected, needs to be as close as he can be because damn. “Yes, I like it.”_

_Frankie smirks, and his lips crashes against Zach’s and it isn’t beautiful, it isn’t even sexy, it’s needy and messy, it’s desperate. Zach whimpers into Frankie’s mouth, hands moving all over his body and he is intoxicated by the way Frankie moves, the way he tastes, the way he feels against him._

_“What do you plan to do with me, Zach?” Frankie mumbled, smiling almost viciously as Zach’s hands slips down Frankie’s pants. Zach has never been more happy over the fact that the pants Frankie wears is tight and lovely over his lovely, lovely ass, but they are also stretchy and easy to get inside. He finds Frankie’s cock, hard already and growing harder as he palms him, drunk now on the feeling of him. He wants him. Badly. It feels as if he has wanted him all his life. He is turned on to the point of no return. No way of backing out._

_“Gonna suck you off.” Zach mumbles, mouth almost watering just by the thought of having Frankie’s dick in his mouth, it’s been too long since he had someone at all, he has been going through the worst dry spell. Frankie inhales sharply, nodding quickly as Zach drops to his knees._

_“O-okay.” He nods and Zach is on his knees in front of him, pulling Frankie’s pants down along with his boxers, licking his lips as he sees Frankie’s cock, knowing that’s it’s his, knowing that he will get to do this. He places soft, open mouthed kisses all along Frankie’s shaft, taking in the way he taste, and feels, and it’s amazing. He press his tongue down against the head of Frankie’s cock, hearing Frankie gasp and he looks up at him, smirking as he parts his lips and starts sucking the head into his mouth, inch by inch and…_

_“Want cheese fries?”_

_Zach looks up, wondering why Frankie is asking that. He is…_

_“Zach. Zach. Earth to Zach, hello?”_

Zach groans. He opens his eyes, met by Cody looking at him with very puzzled eyes.

“Dude, you are drooling. Are you dreaming? What’s up?”

Zach shakes his head, sitting up a little in the car where he apparently has fallen asleep on the way back home. He shakes his head again, trying to wake himself up.

“No, no I didn’t. Did I?”

“You did.” Cody nods, poking his side. “What were you dreaming, mate?”

“I wasn’t dreaming anything.” Zach grunts, looking down. Fuck, he was in ay too deep, this was no fair.

“I think you were. Sex dream.”

“Shut up.”

“I think you were having a sex dream and I think it was about Frankie, Zach. How into him are you?”

“I’m not fucking into him, shut up Cody I’ll slap you.” Zach groans. He really doesn’t need to discuss this.

“You need to tone it down.” Hayden says, he is in the front seat and now he is looking back at him. Zach gives him the finger. Hayden rolls his eyes. “Zach, I’m serious, we decided we wouldn’t…”

“I know, you don’t have to remind me, again.” Zach cuts him off. He is too tired and too busy hiding a boner to deal with them right now. “Just take me home, please.”

Hayden and Cody looks at each other, sighing.

“We’re just saying…”

“Not listening.” Zach interrupts, annoyed to the point that he has no idea if that is the reason he picks up his phone, sending Frankie a text.

_Sick of bandmates. Want them?_

The reply comes quickly.

_Nah. But I do have drinks. Want drinks?_

Zach thinks about it. Tomorrow is their day off. Drinks would be nice.

_Can we do drinks at my place?_

_Be there in ten xx_

Maybe it is a bad idea but then again, Zach is an expert of going through with bad ideas. And he does need this.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically just smut and I'm not sorry.

Frankie brings vodka. And beer. And it doesn’t even really matter because Zach doesn’t need alcohol to jump on him as soon as he is in the apartment. Frankie seems a bit surprised but he clearly doesn’t mind. Their lips find each other, the alcohol forgotten in a bag as Zach pushes Frankie to his bed, jumping on him as soon as Frankie is on his back.

“This is a surprise.” Frankie giggles as Zach starts kissing down his neck, Frankie running his fingers through Zach’s hair. Zach shakes his head, not speaking, he doesn’t want to speak and he really doesn’t need to because his body is talking for him. His hot lips against Frankie’s skin. His fingers unbuttoning his pants. His boner pressing against Frankie’s thigh.

He needs him bad.

Frankie on the other hand doesn’t seem to mind a little talking. Actually Frankie seems to think they need to talk because as Zach pulls away to pull his shirt over his head and then work on Frankie’s, Frankie moans and looks up at him.

“Been wanting you since I saw you.” Frankie murmurs, pulling Zach back into contact with him. “Prayed that you’d be the gay one. Prayed.”

“Want you.” Zach mumbles and nothing has ever been more true. His lips finds Frankie’s nipple, he bites it just teasingly, licking and sucking while his hand pinch the nipple that is neglected. Frankie moans and oh god Zach wants to take him apart, want to make him feel him in the morning, want to make sure that he can’t even walk properly for that day. He spends good time, good time indeed just working on Frankie’s nipples, sucking hickeys into the skin of his chest that will be left there for a long time. He pulls back only to admire his own work, it’s like he is putting his own signature on Frankie, marking him up and Zach does feel very proud about this. Frankie’s eyes are closed now, enjoying the feeling of Zach’s lips all over him, but Zach needs him to look at him, needs him to see everything he is going to do to him now. He grabs Frankie’s chin, the touch immediately having Frankie look up at him.

“I’m going to fuck you.” He says, voice strangely calm for the way he feels; desperate and ready to burst any second. “Is that okay with you?”

Frankie groans in response, bucking his hips up towards Zach and Zach grins as that is the best yes he has ever gotten in his life.

Before he starts undoing their pants Zach makes sure he has lube and condoms ready for him in a good reaching distance. He doesn’t want to have to walk away from the pleasure that will be Frankie’s cock only to look for condoms and lube, he is pretty sure he won’t be able to pull away at all once the two of them get completely naked. When he does though, oh when he does he doesn’t waste any time. He pulls Frankie’s pants off, getting help by Frankie lifting himself off the bed and he tosses them half way across the room before he takes in the glory that is Frankie’s naked body. He has to lick his lips and swallow, he is pretty sure he is drooling but he would never admit to that. Frankie’s body is just ripped, he has the hottest six pack Zach has ever seen, and it looks even better when he can see his pelvic bones, the light dark pubic hair leading to his cock, his cock which is hard, long and red with arousal now, the anticipation of having Zach inside clearly getting to him. Zach chews on his bottom lip, trying to decide if he wants to keep looking at him for a while or get on with it. He has never been this turned on in his life.

“Get naked.” Frankie growls, reaching for Zach’s pants. His cheeks are slightly flushed, as if the situation where he is naked and Zach is not, makes him a bit embarrassed. Especially since Zach is ogling him like he is the best since peanut butter. Zach laughs though, batting Frankie’s hand away because now when he knows Frankie wants him, there isn’t anything wrong with a little playing, teasing and not giving him what he wants until he is actually begging for it.

And Zach wants to hear him beg. Boy, does he want to hear Frankie beg.

“Now, now, I don’t think you are in a position to give me order, Grande.” He smirks and he wonders if it is too soon to have Frankie tied to the bedpost, not being able to move his hand, Zach being in complete charge of him. It probably is, and even though Frankie doesn’t strike Zach as a person opposed to kinks, he doesn’t feel the need to scare him away from this before they even get started. No, he can do enough things without having to risk that. He moves back to Frankie’s nipples, licking and biting as his hand slowly massages Frankie’s hip bone, knowing fully well that it’s teasing to have his hand that close to his cock but not actually touching him, but then again this is his plan right now. Tease until release. His one order his brain has given him right now. The moans from Frankie is drawing all blood away from his brain though, he is pretty sure soon it will all be gathered in his cock and he won’t be able to even think anymore, but right now he can think, and right now he want to please. And tease. It’s basically the same thing anyway.

Frankie’s hands are grasping the sheets, as if he would get too desperate if he touched Zach with his hands. Zach doesn’t mind that, he can pretend he has Frankie tied up, can pretend Frankie’s hands can’t do anything unless Zach allows him to. He kisses down Frankie’s abs, licking them, reaching his belly button which he takes his time with, teasing, kissing, sucking lightly and he is leaving marks and Frankie will be completely covered tomorrow. Completely. From head to toe. Zach will make sure of it.

“Zach, please.” Frankie whispers and Zach looks up, Frankie is biting down on his lower lip so hard it must hurt, and with a look at Frankie’s cock he is on the limit of coming just from this. It makes Zach feel extremely proud of himself.

“Take it easy baby, I will give you just what you deserve.” Zach mumbles and then he finally wraps a hand around Frankie, slowly jerking him off. Now, jerking isn’t at all what he has planned but it’s good to start somewhere, and the moans coming from Frankie makes it all worth it. Wow the boy is loud, Zach might just be a bit in love with those moans. He doesn’t spend lots of time jerking him though, he only does that while he reaches for the lube, managing to slick two fingers up without having to really let go of Frankie’s cock. Frankie notices him with the lube, spreading his legs for Zach as if this is what he was always meant to do, as if he was born to end up here with Zach, spreading his legs, welcoming him in and the thought makes Zach dizzy. He looks too hot. So good. And Zach has never been this horny, has never wanted someone so badly.

He teases Frankie’s rim with just one finger, the tip only slightly moving past the ring of muscles and Zach bites his lip as Frankie lets out another desperate cry for more, a cry for more contact, a cry for more of Zach. His movement has Zach’s finger slide in deeper, and as he feel the tight heat of Frankie, the way his hole clenches around him already, he can’t really help but shove his second finger in right next to his first. Frankie moans, loudly, gripping the sheets again and arching his back. Zach wonders how much he can handle, wonders how quickly he can find his prostate and start working on it, and he does just that. He has three fingers inside Frankie once he find his prostate, brushing over it, massaging it almost as he scissors his fingers to open him up and he is so tight, and so warm, and he clench around him so nicely it is driving Zach crazy to get his cock inside him. Even more so since Frankie is so responsive to his every touch, each time Zach touches him he moans, strides of _‘fuck yeah’_ and _‘do that again’_ slipping past his lips and Zach feels like he is in heaven. Finally he thinks he is done though, Frankie is a whimpering mess underneath him and it is killing Zach to still be in his jeans and not be in him.

He rolls Frankie over on his stomach before he kisses his neck, sucking the soft spots lightly before he pulls away to finally release his own cock from its restraints, and the feeling as he gets free and naked is just so good. He reaches for a condom as Frankie gets on all four for him without Zach even has to tell him too, he is obviously that desperate for Zach to be inside him already, and he can see how his dancer body will be lovely for Zach. The positions he can imagine them getting into is enough to have him rock hard, and he gives himself a light squeeze and a few pumps before he rolls the condom on, getting behind Frankie. Immediately Frankie tries to push back against him, causing Zach’s dick to slide between his ass cheeks but Zach isn’t about to enter him, not yet. Playfully he spanks Frankie’s ass, just enough for him to feel it but not enough for it to hurt. It still has Frankie moaning his name though.

“You will get me, but calm down baby or you’re not getting anything.” Zach says with a sweet voice, even though there is no way he could pull away from Frankie now. He grabs his ass, parting the cheeks with his thumbs and seeing Frankie open and ready for him has _him_ moaning now, just the thought of soon be able to be inside Frankie. He guides his cock towards him, watching as he enters him slowly, moaning loudly by the sensation, and the view of Frankie’s hole stretched around his cock. Frankie cries out in a mix of pain and pleasure as Zach slides all the way in, waiting for Frankie to adjust before Zach grabs his shoulders, pushing him down into the bed and starts thrusting inside him hard. The sensation is perfect, Frankie is so tight and he feels so good around Zach, and Zach doesn’t know how long he will be able to last but he sure as hell isn’t going to make this bad. He rolls his hips, going deep and hard inside Frankie while Frankie pushes back against him, and each time Zach slams into his prostate Frankie lets out the most beautiful moan.

It’s perfect. Lovely. And there was no way Zach would be able to resist it. He keeps thrusting, feeling the way he can move so easily and he makes sure Frankie’s neck is planted with open mouthed kisses.

“You feel so good baby. You’re doing so good.” Zach mumbles and Frankie practically purrs as he says that, as if he is affected in every way possible by Zach’s praise, like that is all he wanted. It turns Zach on even more.

It is over too soon, way too soon and Zach tries to make it last when he feels the familiar sensation in his lower abdomen, but there won’t be a way to hide it. He is about to warn Frankie that he will be coming, when Frankie cries out and clench around him, his orgasm hitting him as he comes all over the sheets, covering them in white hot semen and Zach kind of wish he could feel it but that was his lot, and now when Frankie is a whimpering mess coming undone under him, shaking through his orgasm and clenching even more, Zach can’t keep it in. With a groan he collapses on Frankie and he comes, coming harder than he can remember he has ever come before.

He keeps coming for almost half a minute, filling the condom up and he is completely spent, drained, when he carefully slides out of Frankie with a wet pop. Frankie’s breaths are ragged, he seems to be just as overwhelmed as Zach feels, and Zach quickly peels the condom off, throwing it in the trash can near the bed before he crawls back to Frankie, putting an arm around him. He seriously hopes Frankie isn’t one of those who doesn’t like cuddling, but when Frankie practically melts into his embrace he guesses that’s not true.

“That was amazing.” Zach murmurs, rubbing Frankie’s back as Frankie again does that pleased little purring sound and wow, what a little kitten. Zach has to shake his head to deal with it.

“We need to party more often.” Frankie mumbles and he sounds so tired and Zach is exhausted. He isn’t sure if they say anything else before they both fall asleep, but it’s not important. Not at all. Zach falls asleep curled up against Frankie, the smell of sex and sweat still lingering in the room.


	5. Chapter 5

“We’re going on a road trip, we’re going on a road trip.” Hayden sings and Zach wants to throw a pillow on him from his bunk bed in the tour bus, but before he has time to, Cody joins in on the singing. Now, Zach only has one pillow and he doesn’t want to waste it by throwing it at them. He is about to complain though, but then Frankie, Paul and Steve are also joining in and suddenly Zach is the only one who isn’t singing this stupid made up song that he doesn’t even know how to sing along to. He doesn’t want to either. He feels like a whiny baby but he is tired and he is nervous about the first show of the tour, and when he is nervous he is always like this. Either he is rude, grumpy or just whining about everything and he knows it makes him unbearable but he can’t help it. It’s just the way he is.

Him and Frankie hasn’t really discussed their night and morning together. It was one week ago and Zach isn’t sure if it’s Frankie who has avoided the subject or if it’s Zach who has been, but they haven’t talked. Maybe they have been out of opportunities to talk as well; between rehearsals and dancing they have been very busy. Maybe that is the reason. Zach chooses to not worry about it, even though the way Frankie now and then smiles at him has him filled with a feeling he doesn’t want to think about.

Instead he reaches for his iPod, headphones on and he drains out the sound of their voices with some music that is actually fun to listen to until their first stop of the road.

 

**

 

 

The first thing they do when they reach their first stop is that Derrick has them do an interview for the local TV station. This one is recorded, not live, and it makes Zach feel very at ease with everything. He is also told it will just be Nominated, so another interview like the one where he couldn’t stop staring at Frankie, that’s not happening at least. Thank god. The reporter is coming to their hotel, Derrick and the team has sat up a good couch and everything looks oddly comfortable to be in a hotel room, but it also look a lot more casual and not as propped up as they would be in a TV studio. Zach thinks that he will be able to pull this off, and it won’t be a problem at all.

The interview starts with just the usual questions about music, tour and what their expectations are about it all. Zach keeps quiet most of it, not because he wants to but because Cody and Hayden are pretty good at talking about this, and therefor it’s easy to just let them do it. The reporter looks very pleased as she gets just wants she wants, the boys being excited about performing in this town, of seeing more of the world and that everyone can expect great things from their upcoming music releases.

Everything is going just fine, so it’s just typical that the second Zach starts getting questions, not very difficult ones but still, it’s difficult to answer them when he suddenly notices Frankie showing up in the doorway, just looking at him and starting to make funny faces and grimaces towards him. He looks adorable and Zach wants to strangle him and maybe kiss him a little. He is not really sure. All he knows is that suddenly his eyes wander to Frankie behind the reporter except for the actual reporter, and that is not very good when you want to answer questions in a good way.

“I…” Zach starts, and then he interrupts himself, laughing a little. When the reporter looks puzzled he shakes his head. “Sorry, Frankie just did a funny face.” He clears his throat, shaking his head again at Frankie who looks pleased and disappears behind the door, and then he focuses on the reporter again. She looks slightly amused by the whole thing, thankfully. The last thing Zach needs is that a reporter thinks he is being cocky and arrogant. He manages to reply to all the questions in a good way and not looking like an idiot.

“Maybe we can cut that part out.” Derrick tells the reporter as they are leaving. “When Zach was laughing, it doesn’t really look good, and it’s probably not fun for everyone.”

“We’ll see what they say down at the TV station.” The reporter smiles and then they all shake hands, and Zach prays that they do leave that part out. It will probably start a lot of trouble if it’s not cut out.

 

_@zankieshippers: DID YOU SEE THAT INTERVIEW? ZACH IS SMILING AS SOON AS HE SEES FRANKIE_

_@ranceyglancey: watch those crazy zankie shippers make this to be about ‘romance’, guys you are deluded_

_@zankieshippers: @ranceyglancey you will obviously never experience real love I feel sorry for you_

 

Zach’s heart drops as he notices all the tweets. The news station had of course left the part of him grinning like a lovesick fool as soon as he sees Frankie in the interview. Not only that, but also the part where he explains that when the reason he was laughing is because of Frankie. It looks adorable, Zach can see what people focus on but that is of course not what he is saying when Derrick shows him the tweets with a worried/angry look on his face that Zach would rather not have to deal with.

“So?” He says instead, shoulders shrugging as he avoids to meet Derrick’s gaze. “I laughed at his funny face, honestly, Cody makes me laugh all the time, this is no big deal…”

“People are starting to spread the word.” Derrick comments, shaking his head as he looks at Zach. “We just don’t want any trouble Zach, right? You know we are under a contract and I expect you to follow it.”

“I follow it! I’m not touching him!” Zach lies, oh god, does he lie and the second he says it, he is sure that Derrick can just read him like an open book, knowing that he is lying. Derrick always knows everything, it’s just the way he is, sometimes Zach thinks he knows things about them and their feelings before they do. But if Derrick knows about him and Frankie he doesn’t say anything, he just shakes his head.

“Just try to keep it low key, Zach. You can’t be seen making heart eyes at the dancer, the openly gay dancer, you must know people will talk about that.”

Zach looks down, biting his lip. He feels like a child being told off and he hates this, during these talks, these moments, he really just hates the fact that he is in a boyband, under a contract and that he actually has to do what people are telling him to do.

“I know.” He sighs, and Derrick seems pleased with that answer.

 

**

 

Zach avoids Frankie as much as he can, not because he wants to but because he has to do that, because if he doesn’t avoid him he basically wants to jump him as soon as Frankie opens his mouth, or says something to someone else. Frankie isn’t making lots of effort to talk to Zach either, they do the shows, they talk politely with the other boys, and it isn’t until they are both left alone after a dance rehearsal for an upcoming show, where Frankie closes the door and gives Zach a look that can mean many things, and most of the things are not anything Zach wants to find out.

“Well, better get some sleep.” Zach says, trying to hurry to slip past Frankie, but Frankie is blocking is path and Zach has to take a deep breath.

“But…” Frankie pouts, actually pouts, bottom lip looking so delicious that Zach just wants to suck it. Kiss it. Bite it. Have it close to him. He shakes his head, but Frankie is still pouting.

“Frankie…”

“I was hoping we could talk about what happened between us.” Frankie says, moving closer to Zach and Zach swallows, trying to come up with something to say. He shrugs, trying to look as if it’s not affecting him at all.

“Well, it was just sex, it was fun, right? Let’s move away from it.”

Frankie smirks a little, as if he can tell that Zach is completely lost in this, but he doesn’t say anything about it.

“Sure. Just a one night thing. Not like you want me right now.”

“Right.” Zach says, and he tries to move away again, trying to leave even though his feet seemed to be glued to the ground where Frankie is.

Frankie chuckles.

“You’re not very good at pretending, you know that right?” He asks, and Zach has to roll his eyes. It’s so annoying how Frankie reads him like an open book. So very, very annoying.

“Shut up.” He says instead of trying to come up with a good comeback.

“Well we can go on pretending that you don’t want me, or you can just do me right here.” Frankie winks and Zach basically just wants to push him up against the wall.

“Shut up. You know if we could I’d be on my knees right now in front of you, but we can’t do that so calm your balls.” Zach shakes his head, hoping Frankie can’t see that he is turned on. Frankie smirks.

“My balls are very calm, thank you dear Mr. Rance. But what about yours?”

Zach groans, hating Frankie and his hot face right now. He doesn’t even respond, he just pushes past Frankie, hoping it will help with not having to deal with this right now.

It doesn’t, because Frankie calls out after him.

“Zach, seriously, wait.”

Zach sighs and stops, turning around to face Frankie. Frankie looks back at him, hands in his pockets.

“You… I mean you and me, I know we obviously can’t in public due to that shit contract you signed but… are we something? Could we be?”

Zach stares at Frankie. He looks at him, sounding so sincere and as he asks about this Zach just doesn’t know what to say. Everything suddenly turned very serious and Zach has to sigh before he shakes his head.

“Frankie, it was a fun night. It probably... shouldn’t have happened, but it did and… I liked it, yes, but it’s all it can be, you know? My situation is… what it is.” He bites his bottom lip, knowing it probably seems very stupid and it feels very stupid. Frankie looks disappointed.

“So you mean you don’t…”

“I just can’t, Frankie.” Zach says, and he isn’t sure how and when this turned so serious. “I mean I… I’m not gonna lie, being with you is nice, but we can’t act like this is some kind of relationship when we can’t even talk in public, it just seems very stupid and honestly, I don’t want that.”

Frankie looks disappointed, but only for like two seconds before he looks like his usual self again. Zach doesn’t miss the sad eyes though, even though they are replaced with smiling ones just seconds after.

“Of course Zach, I know that.”

“Good.” Zach sighs, and he really doesn’t want to have to do this. It feels really unfair, especially when Frankie is… Frankie. “I mean, you are the funniest guy I’ve ever met, but it just… it has to stay that way, I haven’t even told the guys about the night we had and I think it should stay that way.”

“I won’t tell anyone, in my opinion… it never even happened.” Frankie says, and it shouldn’t hurt but part of Zach really hurts when he hears Frankie say that he should act as if it never even happened.

“I… yeah, that’s probably for the best.” He says and forces a smile. Frankie smiles too. It’s awkward for a couple of minutes, no one really saying anything and then Frankie laughs.

“So, I saw you messing up that one step during the last song yesterday.”

“Shut up.” Zach groans, thankful that it’s not awkward for long between them. “No one was supposed to see that.”

“I think I should point it out to all your fans.” Frankie teases as they start walking out of the room, nudging Zach’s arm as he does. Zach returns the nudge by playfully slapping his arm.

“Don’t you dare. I’ll have you fired.”

“No you wouldn’t.”

“Okay, no, maybe I wouldn’t.”


	6. Chapter 6

The rest of the tour runs smoothly and Zach can’t even believe so many people come out to see them in every city. But he is still waiting for when they actually get to go to Europe and finally one day they are on that plane, heading to Spain as their first stop. Zach is a bit nervous, he has never been to Europe before and the long flight seems like it will never end. It’s good though that he has all of the guys to entertain him, only that Cody and Hayden both fall asleep when they aren’t even half way, leaving Zach with Frankie, Paul and Steve who seems to be more interested in discussing different dance routines than to actually entertain him.

It makes Zach a bit jealous, not the fact that Frankie isn’t talking to him, only the fact that… Frankie isn’t talking to him.

So okay, maybe he is a bit jealous about the fact that Frankie has other people that are equally important, or even more important than Zach, but he doesn’t have to let him know that. Anyway it’s not like anything is going on between them at all, they haven’t even kissed for most of the tour so there is just nothing going on there. Nothing. Zach sighs, finds a book in his luggage and decides he might as well get some reading done. He doesn’t get sick when he reads when they are in the air, he does however get sick when reading while in the tour bus, so this is a good change.

He manages to finish the book before Cody and Hayden even moves in their seats, and Zach can’t believe that they can sleep, that they aren’t crazily excited. But he decides not to judge and instead just keep trying to avoid Hayden drooling on him.

 

**

 

“I fucking hate jetlag.” Hayden complains as they leave an interview with a Spanish radio station and Zach and Cody can’t do anything else then agree.

“I feel like I will be spending tonight’s show with throwing up.” Cody shakes his head and reaches for the cup of coffee he has bought for himself. “I don’t even know how I will be able to dance.”

“Me either.” Zach says and he takes a bite out of the chocolate bar he got to just get some type of sugar in his system. “But we have to do it, guys. We do not want the fans to be disappointed, it’s our first Europe show.”

“I know, I know.” Hayden sighs, running his fingers through his hair. “I just wish I didn’t feel like crap. But you’re right Zach, we’ll do the best we can.”

“And maybe party afterwards!” Cody says, which earns him stares from both Zach and Hayden.

“Are you crazy?” Zach says. “There is no way I’m going out partying, after this show I’m heading straight to bed and that’s it. There is nothing that can get me to a club or something, nothing.”

“No, same.” Hayden says, agreeing with Zach and shaking his head in Cody’s direction. “I can barely stand up straight right now, how can you expect me to be up for partying after a show? I’m with Zach.”

Cody looks a bit disappointed.

“Guys…”

“No, I’m saying no and that’s it.” Zach says and shakes his head. “You’re crazy, Cody. No partying tonight. Only bed. God, I wouldn’t be able to go to a club even if I wanted. Nothing can convince me to go.”

 

**

 

“More drinks, please!” Steve shouts and orders up another round of shots for all of them. Zach hates himself, he wants to be home in bed but Frankie, Paul and Steve convinced them they should only go for a drink to celebrate Europe and now here they are, in a fucking club that Zach didn’t want to go to, downing shots as if they are candy. Zach can’t believe he got dragged here, but at least Hayden also went so he’s not the only one who will look stupid with his earlier comments.

He can’t believe the others look so full of energy, Paul and Frankie are out dancing and Cody has managed to charm some girl he is now getting to know by putting his tongue down her throat and here Zach is, trying to stay awake when Steve hands him and Hayden another shot. He drinks it, feeling the slight burn of alcohol in his throat and it’s not like he needed to be anymore dizzy. He is saying no to any other shots this night, that’s for sure.

“Well look like Grande is gonna pull.” Steve snickers all of a sudden and Zach doesn’t want to be the one who turns his head quickly to see what he is talking about, but he does.

Frankie is out on the dance floor, Paul seems to be somewhere else now probably because Frankie is all up and close to another guy, he looks about Zach’s age and he’s got a shirt only half buttoned over really, extremely tight black jeans and boots that are almost looking covered in glitter. He is eyeing Frankie as if Frankie is prey and he is a wild beast, and Zach grabs his shot glass so hard he is surprised it doesn’t break in the process.

Glitter boots guy is leaning in to Frankie’s ear, apparently whispering something that has Frankie giggling like crazy and nodding, Zach can’t hear anything but he can see it, and Frankie’s arm circle the other man’s waist, pulling him closer and they are practically grinding against each other. It could be called dancing, maybe, but Zach is pretty sure it’s more grinding. Zach stares at them as the song continues, the way the other guy is all over Frankie as if Frankie is his, makes Zach furious and he has no idea why. It feels like it’s take forever when the song is finally over and both Frankie and glitter boots guy make their way over to the bar, ordering drinks as glitter boots guy makes sure to scribble something on a piece of paper, obviously a number, and giving it to Frankie.

Zach has no idea, but he slams his glass onto the bar and makes his way over, getting between Frankie and glitter boots guy before none of them can even react.

“He’s not interested.” He spits out, which has glitter boots guy looking very confused as Zach stares him down. He then snickers, looking from Zach to Frankie and back to Zach.

“Boyfriend?” He asks, his Spanish accent very clear. “Well call me if it doesn’t work out.”

“He won’t.” Zach spits out as the guy leaves, disappearing on the dance floor and Zach takes a few deep breaths when he feels Frankie grabbing his arm, turning him around.

“Zach.” Frankie says, and he looks absolutely furious as he meets Zach’s eyes. His hands are clutching the piece of paper. Zach wants to take it from him, rip it in pieces but he doesn’t. “You have no right to do this. You have no right at all to decide who I give my number to, or which guys I take numbers from. I’m not your fucking boyfriend.”

As he says those words it hits Zach just how badly it hurts that it’s true, that every word he says is true because he doesn’t have any rights, none at all.

“I know.” He spits back, not ready to cave in though. “But he was such a sleezeball Frankie, if you’re gonna date someone at least make sure it’s a good one. Those boots looked like a rainbow had puked on them.”

Frankie laughs coldly, throwing his head back and then watches Zach again.

“You’re gonna decide which guys I can fuck now, huh?”

Zach just stares at him.

“Because you can’t.” Frankie continues and now he looks vicious. “Because I will do whatever I want, whoever I want, because I am not a closet case and I will not put my life on hold until you decide what the fuck you want with me. Fuck you Zach.”

He is speaking a bit too loud and Zach worries someone will hear them. But only a little, because mostly he is just angry that Frankie is talking to him like this.

“I’m not a closet case.” He spits out. “It’s just, management…”

“Well fuck that, it’s just an excuse.” Frankie pushes Zach a little, just so that they aren’t that close to each other. “I think you are using the management and their very fitting contract as an excuse to cover up the fact that you are in fact a scared little boy who is scared to actually fully give yourself to someone. Easy to say it’s someone else’s fault you can’t right?”

Frankie looks so angry and he sounds so mean and Zach wants to come up with something to say but he can’t, he just stands there looking dumbstruck.

“That’s not it.” He finally says, but the way he looks down is probably a bit revealing. Frankie laughs.

“Just leave me the fuck alone Zach, I do not have time for you and your jealous little games. I have numbers to call and boys to fuck and to be honest I am tired of dealing with you. If you decide to grow up, you can give me a call. From now on we only speak when we have to and that’s it. Have a fun night.”

He is gone before Zach even has time to react, or tell Frankie that he thinks he is overreacting about the whole thing. He just stares out into the crowds as if he thinks he will find some answers. Suddenly Hayden is there, hand on Zach’s shoulder.

“What was that about?”

“Nothing.” Zach mutters and shrugs it off. “I’m going back to the hotel, I knew it was a big fucking mistake to come here anyway. I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Zach…” Hayden starts.

“Don’t.” Zach cuts him off because he is not going to discuss this with anyone. “Don’t talk to me Hayden.”

Before anyone can stop him and without even saying anything to Cody (who seems busy and content anyway so there’s no reason to anyway) he leaves the club, anger almost pulsating through his veins as he gets a cab back to the hotel.

He’s in bed looking through social media, trying to avoid everything Frankie related which is difficult when everything anyone ever tweets him about is Frankie nowadays, at least the people he doesn’t have on mute on twitter.

And what’s even worse is when Frankie updates with a selfie from his hotel room, the other guy kissing down his neck. Zach throws his phone against the wall, enough to hear the screen crack before he hides under his blankets.

He’s not crying. He’s not. He is only tired, sick of jetlag, sick of being on the road even though he loves it and sick of everything that has to do with Frankie. And he’s not thinking about Frankie probably fucking that guy now, wondering if the guy will keep his stupid glitter boots on and if Frankie will tell him he is the best he’s ever had.

He is not crying, he’s just not. He doesn’t care about Frankie, not like that, and he doesn’t want a boyfriend. It’s not like he’s in love with Frankie. They just had sex and he’s hot and that’s all. He doesn’t even know why he reacted like that, but it’s not that he is jealous.

He looks at his phone on the floor, he can see the screen being cracked all the way from the bed. His phone makes him think of the fact that Frankie probably has that other guy in his phone now, under some stupid contact number and maybe that selfie as a contact picture.

But he’s not crying.

At least that’s what he will tell anyone if they ask him about it in the morning.


	7. Chapter 7

“And 1, 2, 3…”

Zach trips again. It’s not like he means to mess up he is just clearly not into dancing today, it doesn’t help that Frankie is looking happier than ever and ignoring him. He can’t do a dance today even though he’s been doing the same thing for weeks. It’s just not working. Paul sighs as he notices him, clearly not at all impressed with how Zach constantly keeps messing up for them.

“Honestly Zach, get yourself together, we’re in Europe and fans are paying lot of money to see you, not just to see you trip over yourself and mess up for the rest of it.”

Paul’s voice his harsh and Zach is kind of expecting Hayden or Cody, or anyone really to speak up and tell him he can’t talk to Zach like that, but no one does that. Instead everyone just awkwardly look at their shoes, or out the window, or at their phone screens. It’s only Paul who is staring at Zach, clearly very annoyed with what he is doing.

“Well sorry not everyone is perfect. I’m just having a bad day.” Zach spits out which only results in Paul rolling his eyes at him.

“Listen pop star, you can’t have a bad day every day. When you suck, it affects all of us and honestly you better get over it because I will not have you ruin everything again.”

Zach’s mouth drops and part of him wants to yell something about how Paul dares to speak to him that way, but he knows that will sound extremely dumb and he is not here to look like a self-absorbed singer who won’t listen to anyone else but himself. It doesn’t stop him from glare back at Paul though, clearly annoyed with what he is hearing.

“Listen, background dancer.” He spits out before he can stop himself, clearly not in the mood to hold back now when he feels that he has been offended. He is again expecting someone to speak up but no one is, everyone is letting the argument continue. Zach wonders if they agree with Paul. “I’m doing the best I can here so you better back the fuck up.”

Paul laughs at that, shaking his head as he meets Zach’s eyes. Steve leaves the room, clearly not in the mood to witness this and Cody and Hayden looks like they want to disappear too. Only Frankie seems to not care about what is going on, he is checking his phone and he has a smile on his face. Zach isn’t sure if he is smiling because of a text he got or if he is smiling at the whole fight going on in front of in, and he isn’t sure what he prefers either.

“But you’re not doing your best. You constantly fuck up because you’re so wrapped up in yourself that you don’t focus on what’s important here, doing a good show for your fans. So I suggest you get over your crush on Frankie and start focusing on the right things, because we’ve spent too much time and energy of trying to get you to work.”

Zach feels his heart clench at that and he is about to reply, even noticing how it looks like Cody has something to say but then suddenly Derrick appears out of nowhere. He’s got a frown on his face.

“Zach let me talk to you for a moment.”

Zach sighs and grabs his water bottle, knowing that what Derrick will want to tell him can not be good but at least it’s better than being here right now.

“Fine, I’m coming.” He mutters, following Derrick outside. Derrick takes him to a vacant room near the dancing studio, closing the door behind them before he turns to Zach, wasting no time.

“I’m not blind, Zach.”

“Good.” Zach mutters, not really in the mood to be polite. Derrick clears his throat.

“We know something is going on between you and Frankie, and I don’t think I have to remind you that it’s unacceptable.”

“Nothing is going on between me and Frankie!” Zach protests, and it’s true, it’s so painfully true and he is surprised with how much it hurts to know that it is. “Maybe it was but not anymore, so don’t worry.”

“But I have to worry. Especially when this is what was supposed to be printed this Morning.”

He holds up a copy of a magazine headline, it’s a quote saying ‘Zach Rance got jealous of me moving in on his boyfriend” and Zach’s jaw drops.

“What the fuck…”

“We paid good money for this to go away.” Derrick folds the paper, putting it back in his pocket. “Apparently someone you met out in a club talked to a newspaper about how you obviously were not happy about someone else was showing interest in Frankie. Which is a bad thing, considering we try hard to make you appear straight for the public.”

“I know and it sucks.” Zach murmurs and Derrick frowns.

“Do I have to remind you that you agreed to…”

“Yeah, yeah I know.” Zach sighs, so tired of all of this that he just wants to go and sleep for a week. “I know I agreed, I just… I’m staying away from him, okay? You don’t have to worry about anything else happening.”

“It’s not enough right now.” Derrick comments and Zach stares at him.

“What, you said you had the headlines gone and…”

“We need something else. We need to show you are indeed interested in girls. Which is why you will go on a date.”

“A…” Zach can’t believe what he is hearing. “Wait, you want me to go on a date? For real?”

“When we get to Paris.” Derrick says. “We’ll have a girl there, we’ll spread some rumors about you seeing someone and then you’ll be papped out eating dinner and going to the top of the Eiffel Tower.”

“Derrick, I don’t…”

“You don’t what?” Derrick glares and just with that glare Zach knows, he just knows that there is no arguing unless he wants to go through countless of meetings where everyone will remind him just what is in his contracts and what he is obliged to do for them. He sighs instead.

“Nothing.” He mutters, and Derrick looks pleased, as if he just got Zach to willingly and happingly agree to this.

“See, everything is just so much easier when you boys do what you’re told.” He comments before he lets Zach join the others.

 

**

 

Zach has been in Paris roughly three hours and he’s already been papped with the girl at the airport which is stupid since everyone should be able to see that it’s all just for display, paparazzi aren’t allowed to be at the airport unless they are paid to be there. She looks like a model, long dark hair, perfect makeup and nails, her outfit being carefully selected and Zach feels like trash next to her, just coming off a plane and not able to look more tired even if he tried. They try to hide while still being discovered before they take the same car as the other boys. They dropped her off somewhere at a different hotel but dinner reservations are being made for tonight and Zach is being told what to wear, what to do and what to say. He can’t even remember her name. Victoria. Veronica. Something like that. Zach really couldn’t care less.

“You’ll get great food anyway.” Hayden says, in attempt to lighten the mood as Zach is obviously very grumpy when they sit in his hotel room. Zach is really annoyed with himself for not being able to let it all go and be happy about the tour, but it’s very difficult to be when this feels like shit. It doesn’t help that Frankie now and then tweets about glitter boots guy, even though he is in another country and Zach thought he would have moved on by now. Not that he cares.

“I could get great food by myself, I don’t need a girl to go get nice food.” He decides it’s a good enough answer to Hayden’s comment and Cody sighs, nudging Zach’s arm.

“Zach, you really should try to lighten up. Come on, we’re in Paris. You’re going to the Eiffel tower. It’s great!”

“I wish I could go with you guys instead.” Zach pouts, and he really wishes that. He would be looking forward to it so much more if Cody and Hayden was coming with him. Hayden sighs, putting is hand on Zach’s thigh.

“And we wish that too, but we can’t. Now go enjoy the dinner, the girl seems nice, I’m sure you can have a good time.” Hayden tries to smile and Zach forces a smile as well.

“Yeah, I’m sure it will be great.”

 

**

 

“You can at least try to act like you enjoy yourself.” Victoria/Veronica hisses and Zach has to try so hard to not roll his eyes as he does. He aggressively tries to stake his steak instead with his fork before he meets her eyes.

“I’m trying, but you’re not making it very easy for me sweetheart.”

She really isn’t, the sweet outside is disappearing only five minutes into dinner when she starts complaining about everything, even how she doesn’t even really know Zach’s band and Zach can’t believe Derrick is making him put up with this, not only for dinner but also for a trip to the freaking Eiffel tower. It’s obviously revenge and Zach grits his teeth, wishing there was no way to get back at him.

Victoria or Veronica flips her hair, it dances over her back and covers the red dress she is wearing. She looks at Zach with a frown.

“This isn’t funny for me either you know, I’m here to meet French models and instead I’m here with… this.” She waves her hand in front of Zach with a stroppy look on her face and Zach just feels so done.

“Let’s just not talk until this is over.” He decides angrily before he focuses on the meal instead. Because if the company is bad, the food is at least great.

 

Dinner feels like it lasts forever, but the car coming to pick them up to the Eiffel tower has a driver that informs them that they just have to get to the top of the tower, get photographed and then the night is over. Zach has never felt more relieved in his life.

“Thank god.” He says and leans back in his seat, watching Victoria who maybe might be named Veronica check her makeup in a pocket mirror. She glares at him.

“Believe me, I can’t wait to get out of here.”

“Same.” Zach wonders how he can be so annoyed already. “Listen, Veronica…”

“I’m Victoria!” She looks even more pissed now and Zach couldn’t care less.

“Yeah sure whatever. Okay, I know neither of us wants to do this so let’s just get them what they want and then we can both go home. Okay? Okay.”

“Okay.” Victoria hisses and folds her arms over her chest. For the rest of the trip they are very silent. They only stay close to each other when they are looking out over the city as they are in the top of the Eiffel Tower. There are shining light everywhere and Zach finds himself thinking of Frankie and it makes his heart clench. Frankie is probably out with someone else right now, and here he is, trying to act like something he’s not.

 

“Thank god this is over.” Victoria says as they get into the car again. Zach follows, nodding slightly before he answers.

“Yeah. Yeah, thank god.”

But for some reason there’s a feeling in his gut telling him this has only started.


	8. Chapter 8

“Today there’s a signing at this big mall, you will be there and fans will get signed copies of the album if they buy it at the store, and they will be allowed to say a short hello and greet you. We expect quite the turnout.”

Derrick is talking about everything that is going on and Zach listens to it, trying to focus. Apparently him and Victoria did a good job acting like a couple because the media is already all over it, talking about ‘Zach Rance + mystery girl’ and Derrick is awfully pleased about it all. As he should be, he got exactly what he wanted out of this and Zach can’t really deny that it worked. Media doesn’t say a word about him and his might be homosexual interest, all they talk about is how long he has been dating this girl and if anyone thinks it’s serious. Some of the tabloids even discuss pregnancy rumors which Zach doesn’t know if he should laugh or cry at.

“How many people are we talking about? Will we have time to sign for everyone before we have to get to soundcheck?” Hayden asks and Derrick turns to him.

“We will make sure the first 300 have wristbands, they are guaranteed an autograph. If we have time, we will get to the rest of the people showing up. But if it gets too crowded then you might have to take off, so I suggest you prepare yourself for crying girls.”

He sounds so pleased when he is talking about this that Zach feels a bit sick to his stomach. He will never understand just how it can be so easy for Derrick to just accept the fact that people will be hurt in different situations, he just sees money and that’s all. Money, success and it doesn’t matter who gets hurt in the process or what they have to do. Sometimes Zach is thankful because they really wouldn’t have made it this far without him, but he also feels bad sometimes. He cares about everyone, he does, and he wants everyone to be happy.

“When will we go there?” Cody asks, he is running his hands through his hair and Derrick looks at the time.

“In about an hour, so go get ready. Our sources are telling the team that there’s already quite the crowd waiting for you guys so they will be going crazy soon.”

Zach forces a smile. He is excited though. Meeting fans is always fun.

 

**

 

Sitting in signings is one of the best things, Zach can’t help it. He gets to meet so many fans and make them so happy, and it’s the best feeling in the world to see how just one of his smiles can make his fans feel like they are on top of the world.

Today is no different, and even if Zach feels like his own world is quite a mess right now, it gets better when he sees how happy he can make others. He smiles, poses for quick selfies that probably turns out blurry but that the fans will love anyway and signs hundreds of autographs. It’s nothing different really until one girl stops in front of him.

“Do you have a girlfriend?” she asks, and Zach nervously shifts in his chair. He tries to come up with a reply when the girl goes on, she doesn’t seem to really want to know. She is playing nervously with the hem of her top. “Because I… I thought that you and Frankie…”

“Frankie is just one of our dancers.” Zach quickly says, and the girl looks disappointed. Her eyes trail down to the CD Zach is currently signing.

“I hoped he wasn’t.” She whispers and there are tears in her eyes, Zach can tell, and they are different from the other fans who has been here, crying because they are meeting them. This girl looks sad. “I hope there was more, because I was hoping that the rumors were real… and that my role model was like… like me. Then I wouldn’t feel so… wrong.”

She can’t be more than 14 and Zach looks at her, his heart clenching as she meets his eyes again and Zach understand, he so painfully understands what it is she is talking about.

“You like girls?” He asks quietly, ignoring the glare from Derrick telling him to move on to the next in line. The girl nods quickly, and she is wiping her eyes. Zach puts his hand on her.

“Don’t let anyone tell you you’re wrong. Don’t…”

“Next!” Derrick shouts suddenly, and before Zach has time to finish the sentence, the girl is pushed along in line and she is replaced with a mom and a kid, smiling happily. Zach stares after the other girl, feeling his heart breaking as he tries to force a smile and let the rest of the signing run along smoothly.

 

**

 

He still remembers the girl through the show, through the after show hangout with the boys. They are all sitting in the hotel, all of them, even if Frankie, Paul and Steve are a bit distant towards Zach. He doesn’t really care about it, doesn’t care that they talk more to Hayden and Cody because he’s got much more important things on his mind right now and he feels like he can’t breathe. It’s all too much and the face of the girl with the broken eyes is haunting him, haunting him how she stood there wanting a role model and how he is lying to everyone. Hiding. It feels like everything is closing in on him and he can’t even focus on what the others are doing, they are so loud and everything is driving him insane. It’s like he can’t stand being inside his own hide and his throat is swelling up.

It must be able to be seen on him because suddenly Cody stops with what he is doing and watches him with a worried expression on his face.

“Zach, are you okay?”

Zach bites his lip, trying to nod and show that he is okay even if he isn’t. It feels as if the walls are closing in on him though. He gets to his feet, legs trembling. All of them watching him now and he feels so aware of that and he hates it.

“I just need some air.” He says with a voice that almost, almost cracks and then he runs outside, knowing there was a way to the roof of the hotel, maybe he can get some air there and not feel like he is on his way of exploding.

He doesn’t even realize Frankie is following him.

 

 

He is taking deep breaths, trying to stay calm. He’s never had something like this before, almost like a panic attack and it feels like he can’t breathe, there is no air even if he is outside. He doesn’t know if he’s allowed to be up on this roof but he is anyway. He tries to stay calm but his body is shaking. He only barely hears the voice behind him.

“Talk to me, Zach.”

Zach turns around, meeting Frankie’s eyes. He doesn’t want him to see this.

“You’re right, I am a coward and I can’t do this. Now please, just leave me alone.” He whispers, eyes getting wet as he tries to keep himself together, but he is falling apart.

“No.” Frankie says. “I’m staying.”

“You can’t.” Zach yells and he is so dangerously close to breaking. “Go away, I want to be alone.”

“No one should be alone in this.” Frankie stays in his spot, watching Zach. “You need to tell me what’s wrong.”

“Nothing is wrong.”

“Zach…”

“I just can’t do this, I can’t.” Zach runs his fingers through his hair, body trembling now.

“And why can’t you?”

“Because I hate it.” Zach sobs, he can’t help it now. He is clenching his fists and he tries to fight the tears but it’s just not working right now. “And you have no fucking idea Frankie, you have no idea. I know I’m fucked up, I know I should be proud of who I am but I can’t, because it scares me. I’m not you, I am not ready to be brave and out and have everyone judge me for everything. I am already judged on my singing, my wardrobe, the people I hang out with, I can’t deal with people judging me on my sexuality as well. It’s so…”

“It’s much easier to be straight.” Frankie says softly, and the softness in his voice just makes Zach cry even harder, he is completely letting it all out and he hates that, but it’s getting to him and he can’t stop. He was lost the second Frankie came up on this roof to see him. “I know it is, Zach. We live in a world adjusted to straight people. But Zach… it’s not you.”

“I hate not fitting in. I just want to fit in. I’m not good at going my own way.” Zach sobs, feeling pathetic but it’s true, it’s so true. “My whole life I’ve just wanted to fit in and now I just… don’t.”

“Then don’t try to fit in anymore. Make the world fit around you. Make it your world. Kick world’s ass. Show everyone what you are and embrace it.” Frankie says softly and is hand sneaks into Zach’s, squeezing it softly. “Just be you. And the people that matter, truly matters, they will love you unconditionally anyway. That’s what you want. Someone to truly love you because of what you are. Not what you’re trying to be to fit an image you don’t even want.”

“I saw a girl at the signing today and she was talking to me about being gay and how she had hoped the rumors would be true, that I am gay too and how she feels ashamed, how she probably feels the need to hide it and what am I doing, Frankie? I’m hiding. I’m basically telling her that you should hide. I’m telling her and everyone like me that we should hide who we are. I feel sick.”

“Hey, Zach, no, love.” Frankie hushes him, moving closer to Zach. “You’re not, and it’s not your fault, you’re in a situation where yes, your choices might not always be yours to make, even if it should be. Love, you’re doing the best you can. You can’t do more than that. Right now you’re doing what you think is right.”

Zach sobs, he wishes he could stop but he can’t. He buries his face in Frankie’s shoulder and Frankie thankfully wraps his arms around him, pulling him in close.

They sit like that for longer than Zach had thought they would. Frankie lets him cry, lets him have all of it out there, and his shirt is damp with Zach’s tears when Zach finally takes a deep breath, feeling like he is finally calm.

“The fans… that are confused… I could help them right? If I come out? I could…”

“You’d be a hero for many.” Frankie says softly. “And yes, many will turn their back on you and hate you. Homophobia is sadly still a thing. But you will have people support you, looking up to you. And you can make a difference for millions of confused kids out there who feels just like you. Like the world isn’t meant to be theirs. You can help them feel like it can be.”

Zach listens to his words, his brain working quickly and finally he’s made up his mind. He stands up, taking Frankie’s hand. The memory of the girl is strong in his mind and he feels the need to do something. Not just for her, not just for himself. For everyone.

“Let’s go. I’m gonna call Derrick for a meeting. Things are going to change. Right now.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end!! Thank you for reading x

“So you want to come out?” Hayden asks, glancing over at Cody before he watches Zach again, meeting his eyes a little nervous. “Are you sure about that?”

Zach nods. He feels like he has never been more sure about anything in his whole life. He shifts in his chair, resting his elbows on the table before he chews on his bottom lip, looking at both of them.

“Yeah. Guys, I’m really sure, I want to come out. The time has come, I can’t hide anymore, it’s just… it’s driving me insane. But…” He pauses, fingers now playing with the hem of his shirt because he needs something to do, he is still nervous about saying all of this and he doesn’t want them to take it the wrong way. “I wouldn’t do anything that will… I mean, that you don’t want. Because yeah, it’s my sexuality but this band and this future is not just about me, it’s all about us and well, that makes you two important in this decision.”

It’s silent a while after that, he can almost hear Cody and Hayden think about it. Finally Cody speaks up.

“Okay, so you’re gonna come out. You’ll tell the world you actually do like boys and that you’ve been… hiding it. I mean, what would change, other than people asking you in interviews if you are dating a boy instead of a girl?”

“People would give you lots of crap. Or some people would.” Hayden says, eyeing Zach carefully. “Sure you can handle that? People would probably say you will go to hell and that you are disgusting and gross and… stuff.”

“I can.” Zach nods. “I know it might be hard but guys, I could make a change for so many fans and I want to do that. I want to be that role model that is actually honest and open and not hiding for anything. I want to be able to help people out.”

Cody takes a deep breath.

“Are you doing this because of Frankie?”

Zach shakes his head so quickly he realizes it must seem as if he’s crazy.

“No. no guys, this has absolutely nothing to do with Frankie. Me and Frankie is not a thing and I am not basing this decision around him. I am doing this because I want to, because honestly the time has come for me to… come out. I just can’t keep hiding anymore, having fake dates? Fake girlfriends? It sucks, and I am already tired of it, just imagine if they put me through more of it. I just can’t do that. I feel like it will affect my mood and the music and that’s just… not cool.”

The others look at him and they say nothing, none of them does and this makes Zach nervous. He plays with a strand of his hair, taking a nervous breath before swallowing, opening his own mouth again since he seems to be the only one who can do any kind of talking here.

“So… well… what do you say? I guess there always could be the thing where we lose fans if I come out, but I just think…”

“Fuck them if that’s the case.” Cody says, standing up and looking more determined than Zach has ever seen Cody before in his life. “If they don’t love us for us, and who we really are, then do we really need them to be our fans? I sure don’t think so.”

“Derrick might complain.” Hayden adds, but he meets Zach’s eyes with a warm smile on his face. “But I think we should do this, it’s what is best for you and that means it’s best for us. And we don’t want you to do anything you’re not comfortable with, that’s not what this is about. We’re doing this because we love it, and the moment it’s not fun we should try to change that.”

Zach loves them, he absolutely loves them both to death. He jumps both of them at the same time, laughing and crying while they all hug, a mess of limbs and hair.

“You’re sure about this?” Zach asks when they are finished hugging. “You’re absolutely one hundred percent sure about this right?”

“Yes you little shit.” Cody laughs, shaking his head as if he thinks Zach is being particularly dumb right now. “Go and call Derrick, Zach. We need to have this meeting. All of us.”

 

**

 

“Absolutely not.”

Derrick looks like he is ready to explode, and Zach is about to cut in before he actually does explode, but he doesn’t have time because then Derrick is screaming.

“Do you have any idea how much you could lose from all of this? What we all could lose from this? The world doesn’t need gay boybands, Zach. The world… the world needs straight, good boys that your fans can picture themselves dating. That’s what they need. That’s what sells records. This? No. no way.”

“Derick come on, you can’t have him in the closet forever, it’s not…” Hayden tries, but Derrick glares at him with such evil fiery eyes that Zach is surprised Hayden doesn’t actually burst into flames.

“This affects all of us. All of us. We’ve worked too hard to have your success just go down the drain because Zach wants to be open about what he likes in the bedroom. I will not accept this. You are under a contract, I am the boss and that means I am in charge. I do the deciding on what to do with this band, not you guys. So that’s it. This discussion is not over and this coming out thing, is not happening. We are going to stay the way we are. You are a nice, three piece, straight boyband. Nothing else. Now please, go work on your dance moves.”

Zach feels his heart sink into his stomach and he doesn’t even know what to say. This wasn’t supposed to happen and he was sure Derrick would understand now when he had given it so much thought. He wants to say something, complain, but he doesn’t know what to say at all. He just can’t find the words.

Thankfully Cody speaks for him.

“Then we’ll leave.” Cody says and he looks so very strong as he stands up to meet Derrick’s eyes, as if he as so much power that Zach didn’t know about. Both Zach and Hayden stares at him. Derrick snorts.

“Excuse me?”

“Then we’ll leave. I had the lawyer look over our contracts and yes, we do have one with you but there is also a clause that says that we can leave if we feel as if there are turns the company forces us to take that we don’t like to be a part of. And they say something like this could very well be that. So, if you don’t let Zach come out and be who he really is and instead forces him to be a public figure he doesn’t want to be, then we will end the contract and Nominated will no longer be your precious boyband. We’ll find another label. And you’ll be out of a job.”

Derrick laughs, as if he wants them to think what Cody is saying is ridiculous but Zach can see that he looks a little nervous. It makes him pleased to see.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Cody. You need this label. This company. Me. We made you what you are today. You are nothing without us, nothing!”

“At least we’ll be ourselves when we are nothing.” Cody doesn’t back down and Zach wants to applaud him, this is amazing. “Your choice Derrick. Either way, we’re not gonna stay around for this so unless you wanna seriously change your mind then we’re walking out of that door and you can start looking around for another boyband.”

“There will always be other boybands!” Derrick yells, but now he looks really nervous. “Don’t throw away your careers. You will be forgotten about within a week and the next big sensation will take your place. Don’t be idiots.”

“Then I guess you have nothing to worry about if we leave. Good luck, Derrick.” Cody says and he nods to Zach and Hayden. Zach looks at Hayden with a raised eyebrow, wondering if he had any idea this was happening but it seems as if Cody planned this all by himself. Zach is so thankful for this. Derrick looks red in the face and more stressed out than when rumors about Hayden’s nudes got leaked was written in every tabloid.

“Bye, Derrick. You’ll hear from our lawyers.”

They are almost out the door when Derrick calls their names again.

“Guys. No. stop, wait.”

They all turn at the same time, it would make Zach laugh if the situation wasn’t so serious. Derrick looks very annoyed but he also looks a bit desperate. Cody doesn’t back down.

“Your choice Derrick, we will be out of that door unless you do what we want. We want Zach to come out, to be allowed to be himself. If not…”

“I hear, I heard you the first time!” Derrick says with frustrated groans following and then he sighs again. “But then you have to let me do it the best way for the band. We’re not doing anything now. Three shows left for Europe, and when we’ll go home, I’ll let you come out.”

Zach almost can’t believe this is happening.

“Are you serious?”

“Yes. We just don’t want all of that chaos because believe me, there will be chaos, surrounding the last stops of this tour. Let’s get you guys home and then…” It looks as if it pains Derrick to say this. “Then we will work on letting you come out.”

“You won’t back out of this. We want this in writing.” Hayden cuts in and wow, since when did his bandmates get so good at all of this? Did they take a class Zach missed?

“We’ll make sure everything is in order.” Derrick sighs. “Everything.”

“Thank you. Then we will have our lawyers look it over. See you at the show.” Cody comments and then they leave the room.

They are halfway down the hall when Zach has to start laughing.

“Oh my god did that just happen? How did that happen?”

“I knew he wouldn’t let us go.” Cody chuckles, shaking his head. “I actually did call our lawyers after you told us and had them tell me exactly what I could say. I’m just so happy it worked.”

“You get to be yourself man!” Hayden exclaims, patting Zach’s back and Zach feels a smile spreading on his lips. A tiny bit of him is nervous, but mostly it’s just a happy smile when he thinks about how everything will change after this tour. Everything.

“Yes. Yes I will. Wow.”

 

 

**

 

“Can I talk to you for a moment?” Zach nervously asks when he spots Frankie in the hallway outside their hotel rooms. Frankie looks up and nods.

“Sure. Wanna go outside?”

“Yeah.”

They walk outside, Zach being quiet until they are a few blocks away from the hotel when he finally just tells Frankie.

“So, we went through with it. I mean, I told them everything and we fought Derrick on it and I will be coming out. As soon as this tour ends I will be speaking out and then everyone will know the truth. That I’m gay.”

Frankie stops to look at Zach, as if he can’t really believe this is happening. For real.

“Really? Are you sure?”

“Never been more sure about anything in my life.” Zach says, and it’s very true.

“I’m proud of you.” Frankie says with a smile, and just that word has Zach feeling even better with himself. Proud. Frankie is proud of him. He didn’t think it would mean so much to have him say that but it does, and Zach is very happy.

“Are you really?” He asks shyly, looking up at Frankie under a fringe he really should fix but can’t be bothered with right now. Frankie nods, smile growing even bigger.

“I am very proud. You did a good thing for yourself and for lots of your fans. And I think you will be happier now. No, I’m sure you will be happier now.”

“Me too.” Zach says, and then they are quiet, just standing there looking at each other for a bit until Frankie gestures with his hand.

“I should head back, I’m meeting Paul at the hotel lobby and we’re going to do some shopping before we head back to the states.”

“Oh. Well. Yes of course, didn’t mean to keep you this long anyway.” Zach quickly says and Frankie gives him a warm smile, before giving his arm a gentle squeeze.

He is almost walking away when Zach calls out.

“Frankie?”

“Yeah?” Frankie stops, looking at him over his shoulder. Zach nervously bites his lip.

“Well I was thinking… That when we get back… that maybe we could… I don’t know… maybe we could… get something to eat. I mean. At a restaurant. You and me.”

Frankie turns around, an amused smile spreading on his lips now and Zach blushes.

“Are you asking me out?” He asks and Zach swallows before nodding.

“Yeah. Yes. I think so. Yes I am. You don’t have to unless you want to because I know you’re probably busy and that you think I’m a dick and I know I have been and…”

His rambling is cut short because Frankie lunges forward, pressing his lips softly against Zach’s. It’s not a long kiss, just a quick one but it is a kiss. When they pull away from each other Frankie is smiling.

“I would love to go out with you, Zach. Give me a call, okay?”

Zach lets out a relieved breath he had been holding in since the kiss started, and nods with a smile.

“I will. I promise.”

 

 

**A SUGAR GOSSIP EXCLUSIVE**

**Well, maybe not exclusive anymore because everyone everywhere is talking about Zach Rance and how he chose yesterday to be the day that he officially came out! That’s right people, Zach is now off the market for you interested ladies because, and we quote, he is interested in men. Well, with all the bromances and rumors surrounding the band we had our suspicions, but now it’s all out in the open in more ways than one when Zach now is said to appear on countless of different shows and numerous articles talking about his sexuality for the first time ever. We can’t wait to see who he will date in the future but we hope Zach, that you will find the perfect boy for you that wants you because he loves you and cares about you! All the luck to you and your band, and we are very proud of you!**

 

_@ranceattack: I knew it! I knew he would come out. I wonder if it’s because of Frankie?!_

_@zankieship: Now just waiting for the first official pics of Zach and Frankie, TOGETHER_

_@nominee4ever: no matter what I just hope Zach is happy #proud He deserves it!_

_@zacodylover: all you zankie shippers waiting here, but I’ll be waiting for Zach and Cody to come out. SOON_

_@hollafangirl: Thank you Zachary._ _J_

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr (shippingzankie) or on twitter (babygotstyles)


End file.
